


break and enter

by twist_boat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twist_boat/pseuds/twist_boat
Summary: Gilbert goads Ludwig into some cop-and-robber roleplay and gets more than he bargained for.





	break and enter

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" West slams you against the wall, his knees spreading yours apart. "A filthy fucking thief." His hips grind into you every other syllable, and on the last you hear the click of handcuffs.

You swivel your head around. "What the hell, West?" His response is a backhand across your jaw. "That's Officer Beilschmidt to you."

A pregnant pause, his body tense against yours, waiting for your next move. You suck in a breath, red eyes positively smoldering, mouth showing the barest traces of a grin.

_Fucking hell, I've unleashed a monster._

Then you spit in his face.

When he reacts it's with overbearing force that brings you to your knees and against the side of the bed. He squats down, hand still fisting your hair, leans in and whispers all silky smooth, "I'll keep you on the edge of coming until you're begging me to fuck you. Then I won't stop until your throat's hoarse from screaming and I've fucked every last drop of come out of you."

And you smile and whisper back, "Check my pockets."

He gropes around and you know he finds it when he hisses "Slut." 

"Think you'll spare me if I let you use it on me, _officer_?"

"Give me a show and we'll see."

He lies in bed, pats his groin, and props his hands behind his head. You huff, the cuffs an unwelcome restraint to motion, but eventually you clamber onto his body. He yanks the jeans off your legs, then palms your shirt and hesitates.

"Rip it off, officer, don't be shy now."

A twinkle in your eye and a scowl on his face, and then he grabs it by the collar and rips it down the middle with an arrogantly casual display of strength.

You make yourself comfortable against his groin and lean back, cuffed hands supporting yourself on the mattress between his legs. The pose puts your whole body on display, chest and stomach framed by the remnants of your shirt, and you know it. You bite on your lower lip and lock eyes with him as you rut against the bulge in his pants, and you forget about the vibrator until his fucking feet run it along your ass and balls and dick.

"Fuck!"

"Beg for it," says West, and his feet press it against the head of your dick, and your "Fuck you!" chokes in your throat.

Then the vibrator goes down and around and in circles and fast and slow as you grind against his bulge with need, now, pre-come dribbling down your dick, and it's like an electric shock when his feet shove the vibrator along your asscrack, and your body bolts up and your abs go taut and you are so, so damned close when he leans forward and grips the base of your dick and pulls you back down to earth.

"Got a little close there, didn't we?" 

You snarl, and he twists both your nipples hard enough that you bolt up again. 

"Say it."

"Fuck no."

So he keeps one hand tight around the base of your cock and grabs the vibrator with the other. He jabs it against your left nipple and sucks on the right, then switches. Places it between his feet and your balls while he scratches the tip of your nipples with his fingernails. Squeezes and pinches them until your breaths are throaty and you're putty in his hands.

Then West taps two fingers against your mouth, and you nip them with your teeth and lick and suck. He pulls them out and pushes them up your ass, agonizingly slowly, one and then two, and when he scissors his fingers and curls them just right, a shiver runs up your body and all the fight goes out of you.

"Fuck me."

He quirks his eyebrows.

You spit out a "Please."

And then he pulls down his zipper and releases his straining cock. "Changed my mind." He lubes it up, waggles it invitingly. "Fuck yourself. Up and down fifteen times, and I'll let you come."

_Damn._ You hiss as you squat down, hiss louder when you feel his pants against your ass. 

"Count it down."

"Fifteen." Up, just high enough that it leaves your hole and you have to force it back in again. Down, all the way until you're fucking full and gasping. "Fourteen."

_Hell._ "Three." _Hell._ "Two." _Hell._ "One--" He thrusts into you as you bottom out, and you come so hard your vision goes white. He pulls you down and smashes his lips against yours, and all the while his dick pulses and your ass clenches in sync.

When West recovers he unlocks the cuffs and throws them off the bed, and you wince as you pull yourself off his dick and roll onto his side. Your come streaks down his face and chest and pools in the dips of his abs.

"Fuck." "Fuck." You because his dick's massive and your ass feels fucking wrecked, him because his come's dripping out of your hole.

A few moments pass as the two of you just lie in bed, punctuated by your pants and his. "That was fun," he tries, innocently. You turn and prod at his chest. "Who are you and _what. the. fuck._ have you done to my boring little West?"

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted on [Tumblr](http://with-neither-rhyme-nor-reason.tumblr.com/post/175562871535).)
> 
> Gilbert is fuckin' kinky. I think our little Ludwig is, too--it just takes some encouragement before he's riled up. Luckily Gilbert's awesome at that. Gets Ludwig to play bad cop? Check. Spits on Ludwig, keeps a vibrator in his back pocket? Check, check. And Ludwig's no slouch himself, either--he's got a fucking mouth on him and seriously dexterous feet, and it's not easy to out-kink Gilbert at kinky sex, handcuffs or otherwise. But Ludwig's still, you know, Ludwig, and like the gentleman he is he pauses to ask if Gilbert gets off on being backhanded and on getting his shirt ripped. Lucky for us, he is.


End file.
